Battle of the Smithsonian Indian Captive version
by spatterson
Summary: Corn Tassel and Beaver Girl both go to the Smithsonian to get Ahkmenrah's tablet back, and when Beaver Girl meets Kahmunrah, they fall in love with each other. Note: Corn Tassel and Beaver Girl are from Indian Captive the story of Mary Jemison, but there is not a section for that. So I had to make them OCs. No flames! I do not appreciate those!


Beaver Girl, her sister Little Snail, and her best friend/ white sister Corn Tassel disguised themselves as Smithsonian guards. Well, Little Snail is too young for that, so she stays in the baby frame on her big sister's back. They went straight to the archives where the guys from the museum in New York are.

"Um Corn Tassel, do you think we'll be able to find the others and the tablet before sundown?" Beaver Girl asked Corn Tassel, with a worried tone in her voice.

"We should. It's only 26 minutes to sundown." Corn Tassel answered her friend.

Beaver Girl sighed as they continued walking. They finally found the crate with their friends. Beaver Girl found the tablet with Dexter. She glared at the monkey holding the tablet with a deep rage burning in her dark brown eyes.

"You little troublemaker! We are going to deal with you later." Beaver Girl growled, her voice burning like fire with her rage.

Corn Tassel grabbed a nearby spear and used it to get the tablet. Once it was in her hand, she put the spear back where she found it. At the same time, the tablet started to glow! The light shown throughout the room.

"No. No." Corn Tassel said.

"No, no, no, no!" Beaver Girl joined words with her friend.

They heard a voice behind them. It was a man's voice speaking in Egyptian. The soldiers of the man locked up the crate and pointed their spears at Corn Tassel and Beaver Girl. The man, who they could tell is a Pharaoh, looked down at the tablet in Corn Tassel's hand, then up at her and Beaver Girl. He questioned them in Egyptian, trying to talk to them, only to receive stares from both girls. He tried to speak to them again in French, again only to receive stares. Beaver Girl shook her head.

"No, English. English, perhaps." The man said after a short stare off.

The girls nodded.

Corn Tassel spoke, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I am Kahmunrah, the great king of the great kings. And from the darkest depths of ancient history, I have come back to life!" The man, Kahmunrah, told her.

Beaver Girl spoke this time. "I see."

"Perhaps you did not hear what I just said. I am a centuries-old Egyptian Pharaoh. I was dead, but now I have come back to life!" Kahmunrah said a little bit louder.

"Yeah, no. I heard that. I got that. Welcome back." Corn Tassel answered.

Kahmunrah was confused. These two girls were supposed to be afraid, not calm like this. He stammered a little. This was too confusing for him.

"Who are you?" He asked the girls.

Corn Tassel answered, "I'm Corn Tassel of the Seneca Indians and this is my best friend, and she's also one of my Indian sisters, Beaver Girl. She is also from the Seneca Indians, same tribe. Also, we know your brother Ahkmenrah."

Beaver Girl nudged Corn Tassel with her elbow, who winced when Beaver Girl's elbow came into contact with her arm. "Don't mention Ahkmenrah." She whispered.

"Do you?" Kahmunrah asked.

"Yeah, we do."

"Oh, they know baby brother or the favorite son."

"Yeah, good kid."

"Oh, isn't he just?"

Beaver Girl could tell that there was sarcasm in Kahmunrah's voice as he continued.

"You know, Mother and Father always gave him the best of everything, and I do mean everything. They even gave him the throne. The throne which was rightfully mine!" Kahmunrah shouted, which gave Corn Tassel a hint of his true feelings for his brother.

Corn Tassel now realized that Kahmunrah hates Ahkmenrah, and she knows why.

"Ahkmenrah never mentioned that." She said, showing a hint of understanding in her blue eyes.

"Yeah, he didn't." Beaver Girl agreed.

"Oh, I'll just bet he didn't. Well, now begins the era of Kahmunrah, because I have come back to…Oh, never mind. Just hand me the tablet." Kahmunrah demanded.

Corn Tassel looked like she was about to give it to him, when another voice spoke up.

"Don't give it to him, Corn Tassel! You too, Beaver Girl!" shouted Jedediah from inside the crate.

Everyone else inside the crate joined in, making quite a racket. Beaver Girl glanced back at the crate in shock that they all heard the whole conversation.

Kahmunrah rolled his eyes. "Oh, Silence! Silence in there, please!" He walked over to the crate, pushing passed Beaver Girl and Corn Tassel and banged his hand on the metal, silencing everyone inside. "Don't make me come in there!" Kahmunrah shouted at everyone in the crate.

"No! I won't be muzzled!" Jedediah shouted back at him.

"Yeah!" Octavius agreed with his friend.

Kahmunrah groaned, and then turned back to Corn Tassel and Beaver Girl. He walked toward the girls, forcing them to walk backward.

"Look, that tablet is more powerful than you, Corn Tassel and Beaver Girl of the Seneca Indians, can possibly imagine. Bringing this back to life is just a parlor trick. With it, I shall unlock the Gate to the Underworld and bring forth my army from the Land of the Dead."

Corn Tassel felt a sharp prick in her back. One of the guard's spears got close to her and poked her on the back. Beaver Girl, however, didn't feel a prick in her back. Another of the guards was about to poke her on the back with his spear, but when he saw Little Snail in the baby frame on Beaver Girl's back, he stopped. He didn't want to harm the baby.

"So, if it's not too much trouble…" He barked out another command in Egyptian and the guards raised their spears and they were pointed at the girl's necks. "… hand it over."

Corn Tassel looked at Beaver Girl, who nodded. Then she handed the tablet to Kahmunrah.

"Okay, here you go."

Kahmunrah looked down at the tablet, which is now in his hand, then up at Corn Tassel.

"Wise decision." He commented. He barked out another command to his guards, who lowered their spears, and gestured to the gate. They started to walk away when Beaver Girl spoke up.

"Yeah, we know. She thought you wanted the Cube, but…"

Kahmunrah stopped and barked out a command in Egyptian, the guards stopped and they all faced the two girls.

"The Cube?" Kahmunrah asked, not believing it one bit.

"The Cube of Rubik." Corn Tassel finished for Beaver Girl, who took the baby frame off her back and began trying to teach Little Snail how to walk.

"Alright, what is this Cube of Rubik, then?" Kahmunrah asked walking up to the girls.

"The Cube. You know the one that turns all who oppose you to dust? That one? Whatever. Oh, your brother didn't want to mess with it, either. Yeah, he wanted to play it safe, too. Just, you sort of struck us as a next-level sort of girl, so we were…" Corn Tassel explained.

At the mentioning of his brother again, Kahmunrah looked very displeased. He was so displeased and angry that he barked out a command in Egyptian and the spears were once again pointed at Corn Tassel and Beaver Girl. Beaver Girl was forced to move closer to Corn Tassel, away from the spear that was pointed at her.

"I am not my brother, Corn Tassel. I will kill you, Beaver Girl, that baby, and your friends in the blink of an eye." Kahmunrah growled.

"This baby has a name." Beaver Girl spoke.

"Well, you didn't introduce the baby to me." Kahmunrah replied looking at the Indian girl.

Beaver Girl sighed.

"She's my sister, Little Snail. She's two, but she doesn't know how to walk yet."

"Why haven't you taught her how to walk when she was one?"

"I didn't have time. I was too busy." Beaver Girl replied simply.

Kahmunrah nodded then barked out one last command the spears were lowered.

"Now, take me to this Cube of Rubik." Kahmunrah commanded the girls.

The girls led Kahmunrah and his guards to a crate that held a squid.

"Here it is." Corn Tassel announced.

"Open it." Kahmunrah demanded.

Corn Tassel went to the left side of the crate and Beaver Girl went to the other side, the right side, of the crate. Corn Tassel unhitched the lock on the left, looked at Beaver Girl and nodded to her. Beaver Girl, once she got her nod from Corn Tassel, unhitched the other lock and the two girls jumped out of the way, for an octopus came out of the crate. It attacked Kahmunrah's guards, and then grabbed Kahmunrah as well. When Kahmunrah was grabbed, the tablet flew out from under his arm and into the air.

"Corn Tassel, quickly! The tablet! Catch it before it hits the ground! Hurry!" called Beaver Girl, as she felt herself being grabbed by the octopus as well.

Corn Tassel looked up and saw the tablet in the air. She ran quickly and slid on the floor, catching the tablet before it hit the floor. She slid still across the floor to a crate, where she got up off the floor.

"Come back here! Come back here with my tablet! I still have your friends!" Kahmunrah shouted after her. But Corn Tassel ran down the hall, without looking back.

Really furious by this, Kahmunrah shouted a command in Egyptian to his guards. After they left to get Corn Tassel, Kahmunrah was calming down when he felt someone crash into him. Looking down, he saw Beaver Girl with Little Snail in the baby frame on her back on the floor, groaning. She was shaking her head to clear her vision. She looked up at the very angry and flustered Kahmunrah. He looked at her love-struck. He lowered his hand down to her level, in an effort to help her up, hoping that she would put her brown hand on his. And she did. Once her hand was on his, he pulled her up off the floor. Once she was up off the floor, Beaver Girl dusted her blue skirt off. Then, she looked Kahmunrah in the eye.

"Thanks for helping me up." Beaver Girl said.

"You're welcome. I can't stand to see a beautiful girl, like you, on the ground without someone to help them up."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Kahmunrah continued to stare at Beaver Girl as she moved one of her two long black braids behind her shoulder. "I really wish that there was a way for me to win her heart and affection." He thought to himself. "Wait, maybe there is. All I have to do is show affection to her, and then maybe, she'll do that to me in return."

"What are you thinking about?" Beaver Girl asked, as if reading his mind for the Indian girl she was.

"Oh, nothing."

Kahmunrah and Beaver Girl walked to a different aisle and talked for a while.

"Do you speak any other languages?" Kahmunrah asked Beaver Girl after a while.

"Yes. Only the language from the Indian tribe I'm from, Seneca. Or Indian as my tribe calls it."

"So, you also speak in Indian?"

"Yes."

At this point, Little Snail began to cry. Beaver Girl sighed, took the baby frame off her back, took Little Snail out of the baby frame and she began to sing a lullaby to her sister in Indian. Little Snail, hearing her sister's singing voice, quieted down and fell asleep in her big sister's arms. Kahmunrah watched the whole thing and saw how good Beaver Girl is with her baby sister. He watched as she began to put Little Snail back into the baby frame, suddenly, he heard Little Snail speak. Little Snail had woken up for the second time.

"I'm too big to be put back into the baby frame."

"I know." Beaver Girl replied.

"Can I walk now, big sissy?" Little Snail asked her sister.

"Fine. You can walk now. Go on, my little sister."

Little Snail was set on the floor and she began walking, even though Beaver Girl didn't teach her how to. Kahmunrah watched as the Indian baby walked up to him then back to Beaver Girl. A nod of approval came from Beaver Girl and now Little Snail shall no longer have to be carried on Beaver Girl's back. Kahmunrah smiled slightly. Never in his wax life, nor when he was still alive 3,000 years ago, has he seen an Indian girl, a white girl, and the sister of the Indian girl. Now, he wants them to stay with him forever. But, he is nervous to tell Beaver Girl. He has such a big crush on the Indian girl, but he doesn't want to tell her that he does. He is so nervous about telling her. He doesn't know what she'll say, think or do. So he kept this secret to himself. And so, the pharaoh, the Indian girl, and the baby, who was in Beaver Girl's arms, walked to an aisle. Beaver Girl sat on the floor, holding Little Snail in her arms as Kahmunrah talked to Ivan the terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte, and Young Al Capone. He told them to bring Corn Tassel and the tablet to him unharmed. As Beaver Girl and Little Snail watched Sleeping beauty, Kahmunrah sat on a "throne" and watched the movie with them. Aurora followed the light to a small room, where a black spinning wheel appeared in front of the princess. Aurora stretched her hand out.

"No, no. Don't do it, Aurora." Little Snail said.

"No, no. Aurora, don't touch that. You're going to complete Maleficent's curse. Don't do it!" Beaver Girl added.

But Maleficent demanded Aurora to touch the spindle. Aurora obeyed, pricked her finger and fell to the ground.

"Awww! She did it!" the two Indian girls exclaimed in unison as they saw the fairies burst into the room.

Maleficent raised her eyebrow and glared at the fairies.

"You poor, simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me! Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess!"

She threw her cape aside to reveal Aurora to the fairies, who gasped. Beaver Girl slapped herself on the forehead as Maleficent disappeared laughing.

"Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, you should have just stayed in the room with Aurora, instead of leaving her alone like that to be hypnotized by Maleficent. It's too late now." She groaned.

"Yeah. I agree with you, big sissy." Little Snail said.

"I agree with Beaver Girl also, Little Snail." Kahmunrah spoke up.

The girls looked behind them to see Kahmunrah watching the movie with them. After the movie was over, Little Snail fell asleep in Beaver Girl's arms. Al Capone, Ivan the terrible, and their men walked up to Beaver Girl. One of Capone's men walked to Kahmunrah and showed him Jedediah.

"He tried to escape the crate. I caught him and put him in this cage. But one of his little friends got away." He told the Pharaoh, who smirked evilly.

"Oh please. What damage would they possibly do? Why, they're no bigger than a little grain of couscous, aren't you?"

"You know, two words come to mind when I hear you talk. "Delusional" and "weirdo". And if I had to say a third, "goofy". Just goofy. Now, you let old Jedediah outta here, or he's gonna get angry." Jedediah retorted.

Kahmunrah started laughing. "I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously. You're just adorable. Even when you're threatening me, it's hilarious. Is it just me, or are these guys just unbelievably cute?" he asked, giggling like a little child.

Jedediah got furious. "Now, hold it a second now. Now, you have the right to keep me as your captive, torture me even. But don't call me cute! I ain't cute!" he yelled back at the Pharaoh.

Beaver Girl shook her head. "Oh, Jedediah. Always like that."

"What is your name, toots?" Al Capone asked the Indian girl, walking over to her.

"My name is Beaver Girl." Beaver Girl replied.

"What kind of name is that?" Ivan asked, curiously.

"It's an Indian name." called Kahmunrah.

"And what is your sister's name?" Ivan asked, looking at the sleeping baby in Beaver Girl's arms.

"Her name is Little Snail." Beaver Girl said, glancing down at Little Snail in her arms.

Napoleon Bonaparte returned with Corn Tassel and the tablet. Kahmunrah took the tablet from her and tried to dial in the combination to open his gate. When the gate didn't open, Kahmunrah sighed.

"I'm afraid that Mother and Father may have slightly changed the combination on me."

"Wow. I guess this whole unleashing the underworld thing isn't working out for you, right? I'm sure it's pretty frustrating because you waited thousands of years to come back from the dead and everything, now you can't get it open." Corn Tassel said.

"Fear not. For I shall wait a thousand more if I must." Kahmunrah stated simply.

"Good. Because in a few hours you'll be standing here in a frustrated position, frozen, I'll walk out of here with the others, Little Snail and Beaver Girl, and that'll be that. So, I got all night." Corn Tassel replied.

"Really? All night? Well! He doesn't." Kahmunrah pointed to Jedediah. "Open that cage." He ordered walking to it.

"What are you doing?" Corn Tassel asked.

"Whoa! No touching! No touching! Don't you manhandle me!" Jedediah yelled at Kahmunrah.

Kahmunrah laughed at Jed's act. "Oh, look, look! He's having a tiny little tantrum." Kahmunrah announced, giggling like a little school girl.

"Jed?" Corn Tassel asked shocked.

"Ah-Ah! Don't you squirm! Don't squirm. It'll only be worse for you." Kahmunrah continued, grabbing Jedediah.

"Put him down." Corn Tassel called out.

"Don't be afraid." Kahmunrah continued, ignoring Corn Tassel. "I shan't hurt you. Oops! I lied." He put Jedediah into an hourglass and tipped it over. "Uh oh! Oh, I don't think he has all night at all, miss Corn Tassel. From the looks of things, I'd say he has… Oooh. A little over an hour."

"Take me out of here!" Jedediah shouted, but the pharaoh ignored him. He walked over to his gate, took the tablet out of the slot, and began walking toward Corn Tassel.

"You were the guardian! You know all about this tablet. You are obviously much more clever than the rest of us. You may, or may not, know the combination. But I am going to give you exactly one hour to figure it out. If you do not, I shall kill your friends. Beaver Girl and Little Snail shall be my prisoners. And please don't think about escaping, for I shall be watching you." Kahmunrah stated, shoving the tablet into Corn Tassel's arms.

"Look, I don't even know where to begin to decipher this thing, all right. Really." Corn Tassel argued.

"Oh, what a pity. And your little cowboy friend seemed such a charming little fellow. Beaver Girl seemed pretty and Little Snail seemed cute for a two year old. Ah-well! Tick tock, miss Corn Tassel. Your hour has begun." Kahmunrah replied.

"Hey! You got this partner. I know you do." Jedediah called out to Corn Tassel.

"Yeah Corn Tassel! You got this!" called Little Snail, who heard the whole conversation.

"Yeah, Corn Tassel, my best friend! You got this!" cried Beaver Girl.

Corn Tassel looked from Jedediah to Little Snail to Beaver Girl. She knew they were right.

"Shoo!" Kahmunrah shooed her away by waving his hand. Corn Tassel turned and ran out of the room.

"I hope she'll succeed." Beaver Girl breathed after she was gone.

"I hope she will as well, sister." Little Snail agreed.

And so, they waited for Corn Tassel to figure out the combination. And as they were waiting for her to, Kahmunrah put on a white robe and began to punch the air a little bit.

"You know, I do sort of feel like a floating butterfly." Kahmunrah said.

"You are crazier than a road lizard." Jedediah retorted softly, causing Little Snail to giggle.

Kahmunrah glared at Little Snail as a song called "Fiery Nights" from Lord of the Dance began to play. Beaver Girl set Little Snail off her lap, got up, and she kicked off her moccasins, exposing her brown feet. She took her hair out of the long braids, letting her black hair dangle behind her back. She tilted her head back, sending her black hair flying behind her, and then started to dance to the music. She continued dancing by herself for 2 bars of the music. She skipped to the middle of the floor, the second bar of the music almost over, as Kahmunrah, amazed by her dancing, walked up to her. She raised her arms up into the air and tilted her head back again, allowing her black hair to fall loosely behind her back once more, straightened back up and looked at the Pharaoh as the music changed a little bit, heading into the third bar of the song.

"Could I dance with you?" The Pharaoh asked the Indian girl.

Beaver Girl nodded.

Kahmunrah held his hand out to Beaver Girl. She put her hand on his and they started to dance together. Here, the third bar started. Kahmunrah felt like he was going to burst with love for Beaver Girl, and was about to tell her that he liked her, but he stopped himself just in time from doing that and continued to dance with the Indian girl. When the song ended, Beaver Girl's hand was still on Kahmunrah's hand, and Beaver Girl was in a pose with one knee on the floor while Kahmunrah was standing. When Beaver Girl got off that knee, she was out of breath, Kahmunrah was falling more in love with the girl, Little Snail, Ivan, Capone, Napoleon, Ivan's men, Capone's men, Napoleon's men, and Jedediah were cheering loudly in unison. Beaver Girl picked up her moccasins and put them back on her feet.

"Good job, big sissy! Good job, Kahmunrah!" cheered Little Snail.

"Yeah!" cheered Jedediah.

Napoleon, Capone, Ivan and their men wolf-whistled in unison as Beaver Girl sat down next to her sister and she started doing her braids again. Then she heard Napoleon. He was holding a spyglass in his hand and was standing at a window. Napoleon spotted Corn Tassel leaving the museum and walking with someone to an unknown place.

"Attention! She's leaving with the tablet!"

"Where is she going?" Kahmunrah asked, snapping out of the lovey-dovey look he was giving Beaver Girl.

Napoleon just pointed in the direction. Kahmunrah snatched the spyglass from him.

"Give me that! Why, she's not trying to figure out the combination… She's trying to escape! Go. Go! All of you! Kill her! And bring me that tablet! Come on people! Let's go. Without that tablet, we have nothing!" He shouted angrily.

Beaver Girl had finished putting her hair back into the braids. She walked over to Kahmunrah and looked out the window. She saw Corn Tassel walking with Amelia Earhart to the Air and Space museum. She shook her head.

"No. She is trying to figure out the combination." She announced aloud, making everyone else stop.

"How can you tell, Miss Beaver Girl?" asked Ivan the terrible, staring at her.

"She's heading to the Air and Space museum. She couldn't figure out the combination in this part of the museum, so she's trying the other part of the museum." Beaver Girl replied.

"Oh. Well, we must let her try and figure out the combination on the other part of the museum, then." Kahmunrah announced.

The others nodded in agreement. Little Snail walked over to Beaver Girl and tugged on her blue skirt. Beaver Girl looked down at her sister.

"You did really great in your dance, big sissy. Especially when Kahmunrah danced with you for the rest of the song."

Kahmunrah blushed. He was touched by Little Snail's words, but he didn't want Beaver Girl to know that. She looked at the Pharaoh and saw that he was blushing.

"What's wrong, Kahmunrah?" she asked.

"What? Oh, nothing is wrong, Beaver Girl." Kahmunrah lied, still blushing.

"No, I can tell that something touched you because you're blushing. Do you have a crush on me?" Beaver Girl contradicted.

Kahmunrah's blush deepened. "Yes." He replied.

Now, it was Beaver Girl's turn to blush.

"Now you're blushing Beaver Girl." Kahmunrah teased.

"I know."

"Do you have a crush on me like I have a crush on you?" The Pharaoh asked.

Beaver Girl's blush deepened like Kahmunrah's did.

"Yes." She replied.

Everyone in the room gasped in shock, even Jedediah. Little Snail giggled.

"Awww! So, we've got lovers here!" Little Snail announced in her cute little voice, making Beaver Girl's and Kahmunrah's blush deepen even more.

"Little Snail, stop." Jedediah commanded the girl.

"What? It's true! They're both blushing." Little Snail contradicted Jedediah.

Beaver Girl picked Little Snail up and set her by Kahmunrah's gate.

"Little Snail, sit down." Beaver Girl commanded.

Little Snail obeyed her older sister's command quickly.

"You will stay here until I say you can walk back to me. Got it?" Beaver Girl continued.

"Wait! Am I in trouble, big sissy?" Little Snail asked.

"No. You're not. I'm just saying you should stay here until I say you can walk back to me and Kahmunrah."

Little Snail sighed. Beaver Girl walked back to Kahmunrah and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm giving up. I don't need the combination. I want to be on Corn Tassel's side." Kahmunrah said to Beaver Girl as he took a hold of one of Beaver Girl's braids and began to play with it.

"You should tell her that when we see her." Beaver Girl replied.

Just then, a plane crashed through the window. Corn Tassel fell out of the plane and ran to Little Snail, who was by the hourglass.

"Stop, Miss Corn Tassel! I need to tell you something." called Kahmunrah.

Corn Tassel stopped and faced the Pharaoh.

"I'm giving up. I don't need the combination. I can see that I'm going to lose. I don't want to rule the world. All I want is to be by Beaver Girl's side, take care of her sister, to be on your side, and be your friend."

Kahmunrah walked over to the hourglass, held it close to the floor, and opened the bottom latch. The sand fell out of the hourglass, and so did Jedediah. He was safe and sound. Corn Tassel was shocked at first, but now, she was glad that Kahmunrah doesn't want to rule the world.

"Okay." Corn Tassel replied.

Jedediah ran over to Corn Tassel as Octavius rode in on a squirrel.

"Hey, Jed! Need a ride?" Octavius called out to Jedediah.

"Sure, Octavius." Jedediah replied as he ran over to his friend.

Octavius pulled Jedediah aboard his squirrel. They both rode off back to the others, who were in the room and had witnessed the whole thing.

Amelia led them all outside. They all climbed into the plane, but Beaver Girl stood with Kahmunrah.

"I guess this is goodbye." Kahmunrah said to the Indian girl, sadly.

"Don't worry. We'll see each other again." Beaver Girl promised him. "But until then, you'll have to think of an apology for your brother."

"Awww! Do I have to?" Kahmunrah pouted, making Beaver Girl giggle.

"Yes. You do." Beaver Girl replied.

"Beaver Girl! Come on! It's time to go!" called Corn Tassel.

"I'll be right there, Corn Tassel!" Beaver Girl called back.

One week later, Kahmunrah was transferred over into the Museum of Natural History in New York. He woke up to see Beaver Girl standing above his sarcophagus.

"Morning, love." She greeted him as he sat up.

"Beaver Girl! I thought I'd never see you again. How long has it been?"

"About a week." Beaver Girl replied.

Kahmunrah got out of his sarcophagus, saw Ahkmenrah and apologized for all of the horrible things he's done to him. Then, he spun Beaver Girl around. Now, Beaver Girl has married Kahmunrah, Corn Tassel stays by her friend's side and takes care of Little Snail, Ahkmenrah is just happy for his older brother. The next day, Beaver Girl began making a pot out of clay. Corn Tassel watched her friend as she made the pot, holding Little Snail, who is now 10 years old. Kahmunrah walked into the room to see his beloved making a pot out of clay. He sat next to her and noticed that she didn't raise her eyes.

"You see, when I make things from my tribe's memory, I have to concentrate. I can't have any distractions." Beaver Girl said, not looking at Kahmunrah.

"I see." Kahmunrah smiled.

After she was finished, Beaver Girl handed the pot to Corn Tassel.

"Take it outside. The heat from the sun will dry it." she instructed.

Corn Tassel nodded. She walked outside, and set the pot in the sunlight. Then, she walked back in and sat on the other side of Beaver Girl. Then Beaver Girl looked at Kahmunrah.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, Beaver Girl." Kahmunrah said, smiling at the Indian girl.

Beaver Girl smiled back. "I can tell."


End file.
